Kingdom Hearts: Thirteen
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One-Shot Complete! Thirteen drabbles, one for each member of Organization XIII. Rated T.


**Story**: Kingdom Hearts: Thirteen  
**Author**: Aoi  
**Written**: January 13, 2020  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own Square-Enix of their amazing stories.  
**Author's Note**: Aoi here, please pardon my grammar, as English is my second language. Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

**{One-Shot}**

**I - Xemas: Distance**

Unreachable high above, the heart-shaped moon hovered over their city, which should never have existed. It was always night here, and the sheen of the moon always reminded its inhabitants of what made them different from the people who had lives that they could call their own.

Xemnas knew all too well how far Kingdom Hearts was from beings like him who didn't even have a heart, but one day, he said to himself, he would be up there and touch the gate between him and man what he used to be.

**II - Xigbar: Proud**

You were proud of these dragons, and Xigbar liked that. He no longer knew his life, but he remembered what it was like to _feel_ , and when he looked that person in the eye, he thought he knew how important his pride had been to him then.

He nodded approvingly as he watched Sora, who was so determined to solve any problems that came his way.

For a moment, Xigbar knew again what a dangerous mix of pride and determination could be, but the memory was gone before he could grasp it.

**III - Xaldin: Fear**

Xaldin was not afraid. Of course not, he added when the thought hit him. Nobody doesn't feel.

This was undoubtedly an advantage for the task ahead of him: as a person, he would probably have been afraid to face the lord himself.

So he finally stepped closer, hood pulled low over his face, and eyed the beast as he lied to him about the girl's treachery.

The beast growled when it heard this and swept one of the flower vases off the table. Xaldin looked at the marks his claws had left on the tabletop. With respect, he said to himself, not with fear.

**IV - Vexen: Vanity**

Indifferent Vexen was used to being ignored and at some point gave up trying to get involved in other people's discussions. The residents of the upper floors of the Castle of Oblivion didn't even bother to greet him, and Zexion ignored everything someone else said anyway.

Should the others pursue their strange goals. What did he care _about_ all the worlds out there?

He still told himself that people and hearts and life were of no interest to him, but in the face of death he was unable to ask for his own life.

**V - Laxaeus: Office Work**

Somehow, Laxaeus felt that the story was repeating itself, even if he didn't remember it.  
Vexen let him sort his notes on the construction of the _replica_ , Marluxia's plans for the castle would be a lot messier without his help, and no one would worry about the budget if he didn't.  
It's always been that way, and why should that change? He complained anyway.  
But when it was his turn to clear away Naminé's discarded drawings, he hung them on the walls instead. A little color in life could certainly not harm anyone.

**VI - Zexion: Cheating**

In Zexion's life, everything seemed to be about cheating.

The group around Marluxia cheated the nobody who worked for Xemnas, Zexion's own group did not trust the "superior" and the darkness that made them what they were, betrayed anyone who came too close to them anyway.

Zexion moved like a dancer amidst all these lies and he knew the effect that simple words could have. He thought he was a master at this game, and yet he couldn't even lie to a boy who had been more like them than anyone else in any world.

**VII - Saix: rub salt into the wound  
**  
"You can not bring him back as you want to live with him, if you do not even a life. _Have_ ?"

Saix's mouth twisted into a satisfied smile when he saw that his words had hit a sore spot. Talking like that was not without danger, but Axel would not stand against him as long as he had something to lose.

"He'll know why he doesn't want to stay with someone like you."  
He didn't care whether his words were fair or not. This man's behavior jeopardized and could destroy Xemnas' dream, and Saix would not allow that to happen.

**VIII - Axel: Wanted and Found  
**  
It was difficult to see when you felt you were disappearing. It was hard to concentrate when the heat of the flames you had conjured up and with it the little life you had. He was cold, but he didn't want to be distracted by the boy trying to tell him that everything would be fine.

He had been looking for Roxas for so long, and there was this boy who looked so like him and didn't even know it.

As the picture grew dimmer before his eyes, Axel could almost believe that he had finally found him again.

**IX - Demyx: Dreams  
**  
Demyx sometimes wondered if the other nobody had dreams. He didn't dream himself, at least he never remembered it in the morning. The night stayed dark like the shadows in their forbidden city.

But their existence was too sad if you didn't dream, right?

He tugged on the strings of his sitar and felt the instrument vibrate under his fingers as the notes softened and finally faded away. It was quiet for a moment, and Demyx hurried to play a song he had picked up in this world.

He might not have dreams, but he had music.

**X - Luxord: Fate**

Luxord didn't care whether the others called it luck or bad luck or fate when they talked about his games as long as they came and sat opposite him, at a table or anywhere else.

Holding the dice for a moment longer than necessary, he ran his fingers over his cards before selecting the ones he wanted to play.

The moon was up in the sky and they were all looking for the hearts they had lost, but sometimes Luxord felt that this was enough for him, the cards and dice, and someone who understood the rules and kept him company.

**XI - Marluxia: Change  
**  
Larxene had once asked him why he wanted to take control of Organization XIII, but Marluxia had only answered evasively. She could imagine that, he had said.

He told himself that the only reason he had started his plan was because this Xemnas still hadn't been able to figure out the Kingdom Hearts secret, but that alone couldn't be the whole truth.

It was change that Marluxia wanted. Needed. He could not stand still, so he had every means to change something in their fixed hierarchy.

**XII - Larxene: Mercy**

Humans had a few concepts that Larxene could understand, but Mercy was not one of them. She had read about it in books and people were so proud of it that they invented countless descriptions for it.

Shut one eye.

Let five be straight.

Let someone get away again.

Nevertheless, the heroes in these books always got a knife in the back if they had spared the villain. Stupid heroes, stupid people.

Larxene decided not to waste her time with people and instead wished she could kill the traitor in her organization to see if he too asked for mercy.

**XIII - Roxas: Ice Cream  
**  
When Roxas was sitting on the bell tower with the others and sucking ice cream, it always reminded him of the beach.

That was hardly surprising when you consider that the same varieties were also offered on their beach, but why did he always think of palm trees, strange star-shaped fruits and hidden caves? There were no palm trees here, and he would have heard of star fruit in class and tourists were sometimes guided around in the caves nearby, they were not hidden.

He shrugged and decided to see this strange, strange beach with his own eyes at some point.

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is most appreciative! We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
